Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. Memory cells may be written to, or read from, using digit lines (which may also be referred to as bitlines, data lines, sense lines, or data/sense lines) and access lines (which may also be referred to as wordlines). The digit lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along columns of the array, and the access lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along rows of the array.
Memory cells may be volatile or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires being refreshed/rewritten, in many instances multiple times per second. Regardless, memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Ferroelectric field effect transistors (FeFET) may be utilized as memory cells. Specifically, the FeFETs may have two selectable memory states corresponding to two different polarization modes of ferroelectric material within the FeFETS. The different polarization modes may be characterized by, for example, different threshold voltages (Vt) or by different channel conductivities for a selected operating voltage. The ferroelectric polarization mode of a FeFET may remain in the absence of power (at least for a measurable duration).
One type of ferroelectric transistor is a metal-ferroelectric-metal-insulator-semiconductor (MFMIS) transistor. Such has a gate dielectric (insulator, I) between metal (M) and a semiconductor substrate (S). Such also has ferroelectric (F) material over the metal, and has a gate (typically comprising metal, M) over the ferroelectric material. In operation, an electric field across the ferroelectric material is used to switch the ferroelectric material from one polarization mode to another. The ferroelectric transistor comprises a pair of source/drain regions, and a channel region between the source/drain regions. Conductivity across the channel region is influenced by the polarization mode of the ferroelectric material. Another type of ferroelectric transistor is metal-ferroelectric-insulator-semiconductor (MFIS); in which ferroelectric material directly touches the insulator (i.e., in which there is no intervening metal between the ferroelectric material and the insulator).
The channel region may be considered to be contained within a body region of the ferroelectric transistor. During programming operations, carriers (holes and electrons) migrate into and out of the body region.
It is desired to develop ferroelectric transistors which may be rapidly programmed, and yet which are scalable to ever-increasing levels of integration. It is proving difficult to achieve desired rapid programming with conventional ferroelectric transistor configurations.
It would be desirable to develop new ferroelectric transistors which address the above-discussed problem, and to develop new memory array architectures utilizing such transistors.